Christmas Chaos
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: Christmas was the second worst day in Rikkai, rivalled by Valentine. Sanada was running away from those fan girls with the plant when Yukimura suddenly clashed his lips against him. 'You have to kiss someone in an hour, or you'll remain a female forever.'


**Warnings: Every girls in Rikkai are suddenly head over heels towards the tennis boys. Blame santa for that :P**  
><strong>School starts at 8:30.<strong>  
><strong>Two usage of kinda-bad words...Blame Niou for it!<strong>  
><strong>Non-logical plot (well, It's Half-romance, humor, friendship, fantasy and supernatural mixed together. What can you expect?)<strong>  
><strong>BL...Well, not really, since they- I don't want to spill the beans to you XP<br>Pathetic attempt at humor**  
><strong>Messed up writing. I kinda race with the time to write this...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was December twenty fifth. Mass of white spheres were raining from the sky, covering parts of the earth with white blanket. Colorful bulbs were illuminating the world from the trees. There was almost no part that was not decorated with green, red, or any other flashy colors.<p>

Rikkaidai was not an exception. The prestigious school was more than prepared to celebrate the birth of Jesus. The entrance was necklaced with wreath, the trees at the school ground were coated with luminous ornaments. There were no corner left untouched, and even all the students were soaked in the festive season. Every one were dressed in the matching attire similar to santa's.

Despite being so, however, there was one thing that was still missing. It was the most important thing to the majority of the girls, and the only reason to justify the over-the-board decors.

They would have been satisfied had they looked at the entrance.

"Why do I have to come to school? I want to spend the whole day playing video games, not in school!" The resident wakame-head protested, trying to shake himself off the trickster's grip.

"Shut up, bratling." Niou retorted. "It's not like I want to come to this damnation hadn't it for our _him_." If looks could kill, Yanagi would have been dead by then.

* * *

><p><em>A day ago<em>

"_That's all for practice!" Rikkai's captain concluded, his arms were crossed over his chest in a gesture of authority. All the regulars were lying sprawled on the ground; Yukimura was being harsh on them as a payback for the nationals' loss despite the fact that he was supposed to undergo the punishment as well. However, no one was heartless enough to give him penalty after Yukimura did it to himself by literally running laps until he fainted, after a TARUNDORU slap on top of that._

_Despite the fact that they were no longer able to participate in tennis tournaments as middle school students, they had ensured to remain one team in high school, hence the training. It would be normal hadn't he ordered them to train in winter. If they were to keep full attire, they would not ba able to perform to the maximum, which would earn them more laps or even a slap. The other option was to freeze to death._

"_Go clean up. I'll see you tomorrow here." Yukimura dismissed._

"_WHAT?" Akaya shouted with all his remaining strength. His body was curled like a praw as he tried to preserve all the heat from his body. Apparently he was the only bold one to use his rikkai uniform, thinking that the routine would heat his body. It turned out that not even his devil mode was up for the task._

_That day was hell already, but Yukimura wanted to see them tomorrow as well?_

"_You heard me right. I want you all to come to school tomorrow."_

"_Buchou, you do remember what day is tomorrow, don't you?" Marui groaned._

"_Yes, I do. And that's the reason why I want you all to come. Do not worry though, for I will not conduct any training session." Yukimura assured. "I'm not that cruel as to rob your time in such event."_

_'Yeah right...' Everyone glared- some rolled their eyes at the statement._

"_Buchou, don't you remember what happened last Christmas?" Niou grimaced at the latest Christmas celebration they had. Dark aura was emitted from Rikkai team members._

_Suddenly Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "Ah, of course I remember. I fainted after alighting the train, and I spent the whole Christmas lying immobile on the bed like a puppet. Sure, I remember it." He spoke it as if it was usual while he glared daggers at the trickster._

_Niou grimaced. "Sorry, I mean two years ago."_

_Pertaining the same bitter expression, Yukimura continued on. "I figure that I want to celebrate christmas properly since I am no longer sick. However, since you all are so dismissing about it, then I guess I'll just have to continue the training-"_

"_We'll come, Seiichi." Yanagi piped up before he could finish speaking._

"_WHAT? Renji, are you crazy?" Sanada bellowed. The others agreed with the vice captain._

_Before Yanagi had the chance to explain, Yukimura immediately closed the subject with a beaming smile and left them plotting a way to kill the data master._

"_Before you all decide to kill me, let me explain the reasons behind my rash decision."_

* * *

><p>"I have explained it to you that-"<p>

"Yes, yes. It's either coming to school or undergoing the same routine we had yesterday twices as much." Niou dismissed. "Speaking of which, don't tell me that after dragging this wakame-head along, it turned out that only the three of us come."

"That is highly impossible." Yanagi denied. "Genichiou is taking care of bringing the others here. They are probably somewhere hiding." He stated, scanning about for any signs of-

"KYAA!AKAYA-KUN!NIOU-KUN!"

The three of them jolted. A girl dressed in red mini dress and a Santa hat was running towards them, one hand waving at them and the other was hidden behind her back.

"Crap. Run!" Niou immediately released his grip and dashed to the opposite of her direction, Yanagi following close behind. Akaya was standing there dumbfounded. He had no idea as to why his senpais were running as if they had just seen a monster. In a blink of an eye, the girl was in front of him.

"Look, a mistletoe!" She stated innocently, her hand waggling the plant. Akaya's eyes darted upward and he gulped, damn his senpais for not telling him about this! "You know what that means~" Her face inched closer to Akaya's horrified one.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

The scream pierced through the school, alerting everyone inside of the arrival of one of the main guests. Sounds of feet stomping against the stairs could be heard even from outside the building.

"Poor bratling.." Niou offered his condolence with a grim face that soon morphed into a grin. "Puri."

"Seiichi must be really desperate for him to ask us to come to school during Christmas..." Yanagi contemplated beside him. "Our first year was spent with avoiding girls who had mistletoe behind, but we spent our second in the hospital, which saved us from them."

"And the next day the boys wanted our head for making the majority of the girls grumpy." Niou finished. "The bratling had no experience of the- is that fukubuchou?" He suddenly changed the topic.

Yanagi followed his eye and found him staring at the two distant figure in the tennis court. It was quite hard to see with the snow pile, but he could make up a shape of something black, which was probably vice captain's hat. He could also make out something blue.

"Seiichi is with him." Yanagi stated.

The two was talking animatedly, when suddenly the smaller one leaned closer and touched his lips with the taller one, blending their figures together.

Yanagi and Niou was too shocked to speak. Mouth gaping, they could only try to make sense of the scene ahead of them.

"Y-yukimura?" Sanada exclaimed in shock, pushing the captain away from him. His face was flushed red, and he was panting puffy smokes. "W-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered, his mouth gaped.

The bluenette smirked. "I'm sorry, Sanada, but I have to get rid of this curse in an hour." He took off his yellow scarf from his neck, and started to unbutton his shirt from the collar. Sanada blushed harder, his eye showed distinct disbelief. "W-what are y-you-?"

Yukimura stopped at the third button, and pulled the fabric aside to show his chest. Well, that was what it was supposed to be, but Sanada found himself staring to a cleavage instead.

He was frozen on spot. Was it an illusion, or Yukimura had- had..._had breasts? _Sanada shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _It must be an illusion. Yukimura can't be a girl!_

Bracing himself, he opened his eyes, only to find the lump gone from his chest. "It's just an illusion..." He shielded his eyes with his hand, trying to ease his mind.

"It's not an illusion, Sanada." Yukimura's voice brought him alert. "On my way here someone kissed me and said that I would become a female permanently unless I transfer the kiss to someone else in an hour's time." He explained as he buttoned his shirt back.

"Now that I have transfered the kiss to you, you have to find someone else and transfer it to him." He slung his scarf back. "I have tried kissing that man back, but it was no use, so I took his senses away instead."

Sanada still couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was like the romance-fantasy novel that he was forced to read as his assignment! What a fool, there was no way- "Ah Sanada, it seemed that the effect has started." Yukimura pointed at his chest.

Sanada's eyes grew bigger as he saw the phenomenon. His body suddenly felt hot, and all he could see was blinding white. Despite so, his mind was still clear enough to hear Yukimura said:

"You have to kiss someone in an hour, or you'll remain a female forever."

* * *

><p>"W-What happened?" Niou asked, mouth wide agape at the scene.<p>

"I'm not sure..." Yanagi replied, his composure was evaporating. "From what I saw Seiichi kissed Genichirou, then he unbuttoned his shirt, and Genichirou seems to have a headache right now." He deducted. Even so, he was as shocked as Niou was.

They saw Yukimura standing there, waiting for Sanada to regain his composure. It didn't take long before Sanada was standing straight again, although there was something odd about his figure...

"Tell me, strategist, do you see fukubuchou's chest is bulging?"

Yanagi was unable to answer, and Niou didn't want to push it. They remained frozen there, watching their vice-captain scrambling and then suddenly-

"KHIIEEE!"

A really feminine shriek slice through the air and brought them back to earth. Well, not exactly, until the said person stormed to their place. Their curiosity made them stay on spot, waiting for him- or her, to arrive.

Sanada stared at the two, fuming with anger as 'she' saw the two of them laughing- one was still kind enough to try to hide it though. "F-Fukubuchou has two big boobs!" Niou said in between his laughter; he was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor.

What was standing in front of them was their usual vice captain- with his chest bulging so big that his shirt nearly came undone. His face was red with both anger and shame as he was trying to suppress the urge to do 'something'.

"Genichirou, what is going on?" Yanagi asked, his mouth was hidden behind his hand, but Sanada knew that he was smiling.

'She' didn't answer, and Yanagi patiently waited for it. They stood still in silence as Niou's laughter filled the air.

"Genichirou?" Yanagi called as he saw 'her' body trembling. It was not fear, Yanagi analyzed, it was most probably anger. He turned towards the white-head, "You may want to keep your voice down, Niou-"

Yanagi didn't have the chance to finish as suddenly a blur went past him. The next thing he knew, Sanada had his lips on Niou, who looked as if he was ready to kill him.

Sanada pulled away before Niou did so. Wiping his lips, he turned at the data master who was at loss of words. "Yukimura got kissed by this man and was turned into a girl. The kiss happens to transmit this curse, and one has to kiss another or he'll remain a female forever." He offered a hasty explanation, his face was blushing madly.

"TARUNDO-!" To his surprise, his kiss was returned.

* * *

><p>The time was now 9:20, three hours remaining before he could escape this hell. Yagyuu sighed; He had managed to avoid the fan girls and their mistletoes so far. <em>However... <em>He glanced at the window beside him. It was the sight of the decorated hall, with students sauntering about.

No, that was not the scary part. Lift your head up, and that's what true horror was.

Mistletoes. Everywhere.

Almost every spot up on the ceiling was covered with the small shrub, with ladies waiting under it. There was no lesson today; students were only called for celebrating the event together in school, which was purely organized by the students.

He leaned against the brick wall, trying to make himself blend into it as hordes of girls ran passing his side. He sighed, good thing he was not caught.

Perhaps it was too quick.

Someone suddenly flashed in front of him as swift as a wind that all he could see was a blur of hazel that somewhat felt familiar. Fixing his glasses, he turned to the direction where the figure dashed to.

"Yanagi-kun?"

The runner stopped in his tracks abruptly, almost falling down flat on his face. He turned back and hurried towards him in wide, broad steps.

"There's this curse going that will make you a female forever if you don't kiss a fellow man in an hour's time." Yanagi whispered, his words were rushed. "It is currently in Niou's body. My calculation says that the next target will be you, Yagyuu." Yanagi returned to his steps as soon as he finished his explanation, perhaps even before he said the last alphabet.

It surely sounded silly to him, but coming from Yanagi's mouth, certainly it couldn't be an December fool's joke.

As he stood there contemplating, two figure came into his sight, blocking what was left from the sun from him.

"Marui-kun, Jackal-kun." He greeted. "By any chance, have you seen Niou-kun?"

Marui raised an eyebrow. "Huh? If anything, he should be with you." A green bubblegum popped on his lips.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Jackal asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here, Yeahgyuu~"

Three heads immediately snapped to the source of the voice coming from their back. Yagyuu remained in his place, frozen at the unexpected arrival.

"Niou! Yagyuu was looking for you.." Marui's voice slowly faded as his eyes scanned the trickster. There was a lump on his chest, but that was probably his imagination, he dismissed. But the skirt Niou was wearing, surely his eyes was not that ill!

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Jackal was the first to ask. His eyes were as wide as saucers, unsure of his eyes, just like his partner.

"Well it's because..." Niou leaned forwards. Jackal and Marui instinctively made way for him, leaving Yagyuu standing alone. Niou's hands sneaked behind Yagyuu's neck, and his face inched closer. His lips was ready for him to devour,

when the target suddenly disappeared from his grip, leaving only a trail of smokes behind.

"Che!" Niou cursed before he was running on his tail, leaving the two alone.

"What was that about?"

"If my head is still working fine, just then Niou was trying to kiss Yagyuu."

"...oh." _pop!_

* * *

><p>"Sanada-san!" Another female student called when she saw her idol running past her near the school's entrance. She blushed and began fidgeting with her hands clasped together in front of her. "Ano, Sanada-san, I-..." She eyed him nervously.<p>

And in an instant, all colors were drained from her face.

"SANADA-SAN!"

The called person glared at the source of the scream. What an intrusion to such perfect moment, he cursed. Looking around him, he found many students in that similar state, both male and female.

_And it's all just because of this. _Pulling his tongue out, he finally let go of the person in his embrace with a smirk. The man in front of him was blushing, trying to catch his breath while eying him in both incredulity and horror.

He grinned. "I'll save you the trouble of asking, Yeahgyuu~" A hand reached to his cap and pulled it off, revealing a white disarray hair with a short rat-tail gracefully fell onto his back. "Puri."

Murmurs, shrieks and screams could be heard enveloping them in the background, but the gentleman just kept silent with his mouth opened, still trying to catch his breath.

As quick as that, suddenly Yagyuu could see the uniform skirt that Niou wore turned into small luminous particles similar to a firefly. His eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "W-what is this, Niou-kun?" Anxiety was dripping from his voice.

"The explanation is quite long, but the main point is that you have to kiss a fellow male who is a regular in the tennis club that is not me. I know, I've tested it on a girl, a boy, a non-regular and fukubuchou." Niou's smirk grew wider as his partner suddenly knelt on the ground, gripping his body in pain.

"Well, well...Sanada has big boobs, mine is smaller but somehow I got a skirt. I wonder what the transformation will do to you~" Niou squatted to Yagyuu's level, watching him twitching in pain like a scientist. The spectators around him sweat-dropped.

"Niou-kun! What is-"

"Shut up!" The girl immediately regretted her action. It served as an example to everyone not to distrub the moment, no matter how perplexed, angry, torn, or shocked they were.

Niou leaned in closer to Yagyuu, his lips nearly touching his ears. "You may want to borrow this if you want to trick our strategist." He brought up the cap in his hand to his face, although Yagyuu didn't seem to notice it, so he decided to put it on the ground right at his feet.

Niou raised up from his position. Looking to the sky, he flipped his phone open and dialed a number.

"Buchou, have you gathered everyone yet?"

* * *

><p>Rumor spread like fire. Soon, everyone was knowledgeable of the pandemonium in the tennis club member. Some took the initiative to leave the school immediately, while the rest stayed to watch these 'rare' chance, for good or for bad.<p>

Marui was not left out. Along with Jackal, they had been severely reminded by a freshman of Niou's words. Instinctively they headed out to exit the school before their good names were tarnished.

Only, it could never be anything more than a plan.

"Where are you going, Marui, Jackal?"

What was waiting for them was their buchou as a gate keeper surrounded with violet murderous aura. Moreover, there were students piling along the path, blocking their only way out.

"What are you doing, Mura-buchou?"

"Making sure that everyone have their share of being a female." The reply came a little too easily. "By then, this will be a christmas one will never forget."

Jackal was taken aback. "Don't tell me that you have-"

"I have." Yukimura cut sternly. "But this virus has to go. And no one shall remember this incident has ever happened."

_So that's the reason why he yips-ed half of the school population... _Both of them sweat-dropped. It quickly evaporated as the captain strode towards them.

"Cooperate with me, and you'll be out of this pain easier."

"P-pain?" Marui echoed nervously, his body unconsciously flinched.

"Let Yagyuu kisses one of you, then you immediately transfer it to another. When there's no one else to transfer it to, then we'll go to the closest school and transfer it to them." Yukimura explained. As if on cue, someone suddenly appeared behind them, grabbing one arm from each.

"Pick your choice, Lady Yagyuu~" The mysterious person drawled.

"Don't call me a lady." There was a glint from a spectacle before the said person came out of nowhere in front of them.

"Yagyuu!" It was him - with waist-length hair and wearing a gown. The two immediately burst into laugh.

"Don't call me a lady, Niou-kun." Yagyuu hid his face behind a frilly pink fan. He was wearing an identical coloured dress and a hat with roses at the fringe. Even Yukimura couldn't help but to giggle at the sight, even though it was his second encounter.

"I better get rid of this quick." He started to run towards the two captive, who was laughing at the floor with one arm at Niou's grip. "I'm sorry, Marui-kun!"

* * *

><p>"You know, you could have not used your tongue, Yagyuu!" Marui objected. They were now running on the walking path along the school. Marui was running ahead of them with Yukimura. Yagyuu and Niou followed closely behind them, with Jackal on their tail.<p>

"Blame Niou-kun for that."

"At least you didn't have to kiss fukubuchou. My lips got bruised because of him."

Yukimura chuckled. "But the sight of Marui being a cat-woman is surely astonishing."

"Hey, at least I got it better than Jackal!"

Everyone turned to see the last man in line. Nothing had changed from him in a glance. He was as bald as usual, his skin was still tan. His outfit didn't change and his chest was presumably the smallest one of them all.

But if you looked closer, you could see something blue at his eyelids. His face appeared to be smeared with something red, and his lips rivaled a rose.

"Instead of looking like a woman, he looked like one of those horribly-done transvestites..." All of them murmured.

"Oi!" Jackal objected, trying to preserve what was left from his pride. "Anyway, where is Sanada?"

"He cowered out." Niou replied nonchalantly.

"Sanada had returned home as soon as he got his share." Yukimura fixed immediately, giving a glare to the trickster.

"We should focus on finding Yanagi-kun and Akaya-kun right now." Yagyuu pointed out. "Are you sure they are in Yanagi's house, Yukimura-kun?"

"Renji's house is the closer than Akaya's. There's a good chance that they ran there."

The five of them continued to run in silence until Niou suddenly piped up a question.

"Nee buchou, how did your female form looked like?"

* * *

><p>"Finally I can get out from the school!" Akaya shouted. "But your house is not really fun, senpai." He pouted at Yanagi, who was seated at the porch with a book on his hands.<p>

"There's no video games or comic books. It looks similar to Sanada-fukubuchou's home and then..." Yanagi let his kouhai trailed on. Taking his gaze away from the book, he looked at the gate of his home.

"They should be here in two minutes."

"Huh? What did you say, senpai?"

"Nothing."

True to his calculation, the expected guest arrived at the predicted time. Akaya, being the only naive one, immediately jumped outside to greet them despite Yanagi's warning. He was not spared a second as Jackal immediately jumped at the chance to take his lips.

Everyone but Yukimura decided to watch as Akaya slapped his senpai away and started to rant angrily before the magical effect took place. "I am surprised that you hide here of all places, Renji." There was a slight disappointment in his voice.

"I have no intention of running in the first place. I know that we have to put an end to this _phenomenon_, but I have no intention of doing it in public." Yanagi explained.

Laughters could be heard as the transformation had taken place. Jackal sighed in relief at the loss of his make-up, Yagyuu was trying to stifle a laugh while Niou was busy taking photo with his cellphone while laughing freely. Marui grinned. "There _is _something worst than Jackal on make-up."

"What happened?" Akaya asked, still as clueless as ever. Niou kindly showed him his photo.

And a scream that rivalled Sanada's pierced the air.

In the screen was Akaya with a clueless face. His curly hair was tied into two with ribbon rubber band. His bangs were decorated with clips of many kinds of tiny flowers. His uniform changed into Rikkai's primary girl's uniform that barely fitted his body.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Akaya tried to snatch Niou's phone, but in vain. He persisted in taking it, and Niou was more than glad to play with him. After some more futile attempts, he decided to tackle his senpai to the ground. Niou fell on top of a low pile of snow.

"Get of me, you bratling!"

"Not until you delete that!"

Oblivious to them both, Yanagi rose up from his seat and started to walk towards the cat-fight. He reached out a hand and pulled Akaya up by his collar. What he did next took everyone's breath away.

Yanagi clashed his lips lightly into Akaya, and released him before he could slap his grip away, letting the sophomore fell onto the ground. "What the hell, senpai?" He blushed, angrily wiping his lips with his hand.

"Now that since I am the last in the team- ack!" Yanagi winced in pain as the process began. Akaya's body was gradually enveloped with the 'fireflies'. "I will go and find another person to transfer this." He choked, clutching his chest.

Everyone only stood there watching as the ritual folded before them. The 'fireflies' turned into Akaya's usual uniform, and his hair was restored back to normal. He heaved a sigh of relief, for regaining his defenses from the cold.

Light enveloped Yanagi's hunched body. It subsided several seconds later, as something of lime-green became visible. It was followed by pictures of cherry blossom printed on the green fabric. Hearts thumped at the anticipation as the light petered out.

Finally, what was left was Yanagi sitting on the floor staring at them. Their jaws dropped.

"A GEISHA?"

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

A heavily cloacked man walked towards him. He was using a crimson bamboo umbrella, telling him that it was the person who had summoned him.

He waited as his guest made his way closer to him. They were at Kanagawa's train station, as their phone agreement had said. The man halted in front of him.

"I only have one minute left..." He murmured.

"What is it, Renji-mmph!"

A peck to the lips was given.

"I'm sorry Sadaharu," Yanagi pulled his hand from Inui's chin, "You are the only one who will come all the way here for me."

"I need you to keep on spreading this 'virus', and it can not be among those of less-reputable school."

* * *

><p>In the end, Santa's gift to Rikkaidai: Their first kiss XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Since when did my mind get so twisted? I never thought that I will actually write something like this X.X<strong>  
><strong>I purposely leave Yukimura's female form ambiguous. Try to guess what it could be? XP<strong>  
><strong>And I'm sorry, Sanada fans, but he would slap everyone or go blushing like mad if he were to be included in the 'raid'...<strong>

**I hope this enlightens your Christmas. Merry Christmas, everybody~**


End file.
